


Taming Kings

by Bunee11



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comedy, Consensual Kink, Cosplay, Food Kink, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Harems, Magic, Master/Servant, Multi, Public Sex, Roleplay, Romance, Rope Bondage, Smut, Threesome - M/M/Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunee11/pseuds/Bunee11
Summary: There's never a boring day at the House of Lamentation for MC. Especially when there's seven demon brothers constantly fighting for attention. After losing a card game during Game Night, MC finds themself at the beck and call of the brothers. Fulfilling every desire of each demon, no matter how perverse or ridiculous it may be for an entire day. Will MC make it through the week or crack on the first day?Monday- ?Tuesday- ?Wednesday- ?Thursday- ?Friday- ?Saturday- ?Sunday- ?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	1. Demon King

**Author's Note:**

> BN: Hello. Hi. Welcome. This is my first Obey Me! fanfic and I was pretty excited to write it. I've recently become a fan of the game and immediately fell in love with the demon brothers. I usually write M/M but loved the gender-neutral MC in the game. So this is a first for me. Please tell me what you think. Honestly this is pointless smut.

*BeepBeepBeep* 

The sound of MC’s alarm blared relentlessly throughout their room, causing them to toss and turn in their sleep. Not in the mood to awake from their peaceful slumber nor get ready for the day, MC pulled the blankets over their head in hopes the obnoxious sound would magically disappear. Their prayers were answered but not in the way they had hoped. Boom! The abrupt sound of their alarm clock being smashed into oblivion startled them enough to face the morning. 

“Shaddup! Fuckin’...annoyin’.” Mammon grumbled tiredly before casually pulling MC into a possessive embrace as he began to drift back to sleep. 

A heavy yet cute pout painted MC’s lips at the audacity of the greedy demon sleeping in their bed. With godlike strength, they managed to wiggle an arm free just to give him a well deserved smack. “MAMMON! Wake up, you blockhead!” With sleep still in his eyes, Mammon awoke with a frightened start, unknowingly tightening his embrace on MC. His head twisted every which way in a comical fashion as though he were trying to look for an unknown threat. MC could literally feel their life force fading with each passing second at how tight Mammon was holding them. 

After realizing that they were indeed alone, Mammon let out a sigh of relief before glancing down to notice MC staring up at him with a grumpy expression. An embarrassed laugh from the demon then connected the two. “Mornin’ Babe. I see ya can’t get enough of The Great Mammon. I-If ya lookin’ for another round, all ya had to do was ask. M-Maybe if ya beg real nice, I’ll think about it.” the demon stated with a cocky grin, but his timid tone was evident. 

MC rolled their eyes before giving Mammon a playful push, successfully escaping his iron grip. “You broke my alarm clock! Again!” they whined with a fierce look. 

Mammon raised his hands in surrender at the angry human. “N-N-Now. Now. Don’t go gettin’ crazy on me. It was an accident. I-I’ll get ya a new one. I bet there’s one in Levi’s room. He’s got a buncha junk just lyin’ around.” 

“Hmph.” MC threw the blankets from their naked body before getting out of bed. Mammon blushed as he didn’t miss the opportunity to shamelessly eye every naked curve and dimple in the human’s bare appearance. Ogling his lewd handiwork from their amorous night. “Didn’t you just get a new part-time job? Why can’t you use the money from that?” they questioned simply while checking the notifications on their D.D.D. 

“Y-ea...wha?” Mammon asked, too engrossed in his perverse fantasies. Realizing this was a losing battle, MC decided it was best to just let it go for now. The clueless greedy demon ushered behind the human with a mischievous look before wrapping his arms around MC’s torso and burying his face in their neck. MC’s skin burned as they felt Mammon grind his now hard cock against their ass. “H-Hey. W-What games are ya tryin’ to play human? Givin’ me a show, gettin’ me excited first thing in the mornin’.” 

“Breathing makes you excited.” MC countered as Mammon’s hands roamed from their chest down to their stomach. They trembled as they felt themselves grow sensitive with each touch. “M-Ma..Mammon. We’re going to be late. We don’t have time.” 

The demon pouted. “It’s yer fault. Besides, ya should feel honored that The Great Mammon has fallen for sucha lowly human like yerself and spoils ya in bed l-like I do. So be grateful.” MC’s words got caught in their throat and were replaced with faint whimpers and pleas, urging Mammon to continue. Slightly hating themself for always falling for his schemes. His hands found their way to MC’s waistline then down to their inner thighs. The greedy demon let out a playful chuckle, running his wet tongue up and down the human’s neck, before taking a nice bite. MC felt overwhelmed with pleasure and fell back into the broad chest behind him. “That’s a good human. Ya know what’s what.” Mammon whispered in their ear before turning MC’s face towards him so he could lock their lips in a sloppy kiss. MC moaned at the heated liplock. Loving the way Mammon’s fingers played with their front, all while claiming their lips and grinding his hips against them from behind. 

“Wow~ this is SO hot.” The naked duo turned in unison to see Asmodeus standing there with a huge grin on his face. D.D.D recording every second of the raunchy performance. “Don’t mind me. Please continue.~” he sang. 

Mammon unconsciously pushed MC away in embarrassment before diving back in bed to hide under the blanket, ignoring the yelp from the fallen human. “W-W-W-what are ya d-d-doin’?! Fuckin’ PERVERT!” 

“I came to see if MC wanted to take a morning bath with yours truly before breakfast. I need them to help me with the tricky spots on my back. Plus I couldn’t imagine a better way to start the day than soaking in the finest herbs in Devildom with the embodiment of perfection, himself. But when I saw a party was already underway, I couldn’t help myself. You two are so mean! I can’t believe you didn’t invite me!” Asmodeus whined like a kicked puppy. 

“T-This ain’t no party, YA FREAK SHOW! Now get out! And stop recordin’.” Mammon shouted from under the blankets like an upset child. MC rolled their eyes at the demon brothers’ theatrics. It was way too early for this. The human rose to their feet and threw on the nearest available oversized T-shirt, before getting ready for the day.

“Awww. Is it over? I want to play, too~” Asmodeus pouted. The lustful demon then grabbed MC by the hand and rubbed it against his flawlessly smooth cheek. Shimmering pink eyes hypnotized the human as his iries seemed to nail them in place. “How about it? You desire me, don’t you? I can feel it. Want to come take a nice honey milk bath with me, MC?” MC trembled as they found themself mesmerized by Asmodeus’ undeniable beauty. He then leaned closer and closer, licking his glossy lips in anticipation. “If you’re lucky, I’ll even give you a taste.~” Like a speeding bullet, a pillow suddenly smacked Asmodeus on the side of the head, bringing MC back to reality. 

“Hands off, ya asshole! Don’t go touchin’ MC like ya own them.” Mammon growled while struggling to put his clothes back on. 

“Grr! You idiot! What if you left a bruise on me?!” Asmodeus snarled before pulling his compact mirror from his pocket to check his reflection. 

MC quietly watched the show unfold in front of them. A half naked Mammon bickering with a raging Asmodeus. Insults were exchanged, pillows were thrown and threats of exposing a newfound sex tape online was even made. Today was,in fact, going to be a long day. Despite the lively start of their morning, MC managed to properly finish their morning routine somewhat on time before heading to the dining hall for breakfast. Bzzz. The sudden sound of their D.D.D grabbed their attention. MC fished the device from their pocket and found a few messages waiting for them. 

(Levi: HAVE YOU SEEN THAT SCUMBAG BUFFOON MAMMON??? I LEAVE MY ROOM FOR 2 SECONDS AND I COME BACK AND MY ULTRA-RARE RURI-CHAN ALARM CLOCK IS MISSING! THERE’S ONLY THREE IN EXISTENCE! THREE! SHE WAKES YOU EVERY MORNING BY NAME AND SONG! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO ENDURE TO GET MY HANDS ON THAT?? I AM GOING TO MURDER HIIIIMMMM!!) 

(Mammon: If Levi is lookin’ for me. Ya ain’t seen me in days. NO, make it weeks. Thankz, Babe <3 P.s Sorry for breaking yer alarm clock, but the Great Mammon managed to get ya a new and better one. XoXo) 

(Belphie: No matter how hard I try, I can’t make it out of bed. I’m going to get a few more hours of sleep. Can I borrow your notes from today’s lessons? I’ll meet you during lunch hour to get them.) 

MC giggled lightly at the messages. While engrossed in their D.D.D, they failed to notice their surroundings and bumped into a random figure in the hall. “Oof. S-Sorry.” The last thing MC wanted to do was get on a demon’s bad side. They looked up to see the demon turn around, revealing a familiar pair of piercing red eyes and a sinister smile. MC instinctively looked towards the floor in submission. “G-Good Morning, Lucifer.” MC could swear their heart was beating so loud, there was no way Lucifer couldn’t hear it. 

“Good Morning. What has you so distracted, hmm?” Lucifer questioned in that deep and smooth tone of voice, that made MC absolutely weak. Even the constant buzzing of MC’s D.D.D couldn’t bring them out of their lust filled stupor. Lucifer grinned at the obvious effect he had on the human. Observant ruby red eyes taking in their flushed skin, docile demeanor and the longing eyes that stared back at him. “Someone’s desperate for your attention. Hopefully it’s not trouble or some foolish scheme concocted by my simpleminded kin. Aren’t you going to answer it?” he asked with a smile but his extended hand said otherwise. As if controlled by some unknown entity, MC casually handed the device over to the sly demon. “Thank you, pet. I have some urgent business I have to take care of so I won’t be joining you for breakfast. Please relay that message to the others if you would be so kind.” MC nodded obediently in a trance like state. “Thank you. You’ll get this back after you come by my study so we can discuss how and who gave you those lovely bite marks you’re attempting to hide behind the collar of your uniform.” A squeak left MC at being caught, but they nodded their head once more. Without warning, Lucifer leaned in ever so closely. A kiss? In the hallway? Where everyone can see? Timid yet eager, MC closed their eyes tight, but tilted their head upward with their lips slightly puckered. Waiting in anticipation, but it never came. Instead, Lucifer’s lips stopped just an inch from the human’s ear. “You be good now, pet.” he chuckled in a playful yet firm voice, before carrying on. 

MC’s skin burned with humiliation at being teased like that by the prideful demon. Cheeks puffed in a cute pout, they stuck their tongue out at his back in a childish manner, before turning on their heel and headed towards the dining room. “Morning!~” MC sang cheerfully after entering the room to only see Satan and Beelzebub. The two demons returned the greeting in unison as MC took their seat at the table. 

“You arrived just in time. I saved you a plate. *munchmunchmunch* I almost caved, but I managed to control myself.” Beel stated with a radiant smile while vacuuming down an overwhelming plate of pancakes. 

“It was pretty amazing to witness, actually. I’ve never seen Beel restrain himself to the point where he had to verbally talk himself out of eating.” Satan added. “Where is everyone?” 

“Belphie said he’s going to sleep in a bit longer because he didn’t get enough rest last night, so it’s fine if I eat his breakfast.” Beel replied happily. 

“--I bumped into Lucifer in the hallway, he said he had some last minute business to take care of so he won’t be joining us and I think Levi is hunting down Mammon in a blood curdling rage and Mammon told me if anyone asks me about his whereabouts to tell them that I haven’t seen him in weeks.” MC chimed in before thanking Beel for the meal and digging in themselves. 

Beel let out a delighted sigh of relief. “That’s great because I kinda tamed myself by eating their portions.”

“What about Asmo?” MC questioned. “I saw him this morning, but I thought he’d be here by now.” 

“He sent a message in the group chat a few minutes ago. He said he has to spend an extra 2 hours getting ready because he was savagely attacked by a neanderthal or something.” Satan answered nonchalantly. “Anyway, MC are you perhaps free later today? There’s this spell I’ve been trying to perfect, but I need an assistant.”

MC narrowed their eyes suspiciously at the wrathful demon. “What kind of spell?” 

Satan reacted to MC’s suspicion with an innocent charming smile. “Nothing too crazy. I promise. Please I’ve been working on it for awhile now and I need your help in perfecting it.” 

MC gave an exasperated sigh as they felt themself slowly crumble at the sight of Satan’s beautiful pleading eyes. It’s not like they didn’t want to help the wrathful demon, it was just everytime some scheme involving magic was involved, things always turned out badly. “W-W-Well...I don’t know…”

Beel managed to swallow an absurd amount of food, before giving MC a disheartened look of his own. “No. I need MC today. There was this recipe I discovered from the human world and I need their help to make it.” the famished demon wailed. 

“Just make it another day.” Satan said nonchalantly, yet clearly annoyed. 

“Yeah, my stomach doesn’t work that way. When I promise it something specific, it gets excited and I think about it all day. Besides I’m going to be busy with practice the rest of the week and this is the only time I’m free to make it. Why can’t you just practice your spell with someone else or do it some other time?” Beel countered with a serious frown. The growing tension was undeniable. MC wouldn’t be surprised if the brothers grabbed them by the arms and began a lethal game of tug of war. What was happening? Something was undoubtedly strange. It seemed as though ever since they woke up this morning, the demon brothers started acting--what was the proper word--needy. More needy than usual. 

Breakfast surprisingly ended without incident and MC attended their scheduled morning classes, before the clock struck lunchtime. They rushed to the dining hall to meet Belphie, but to their dismay the weary demon was nowhere to be found. “Could this day get any more complicated?” MC sighed in defeat. Plus with their D.D.D confiscated by a certain sensuous demon, simply messaging Belphie about his location was impossible. Deciding it was best to not waste time with their limited lunch break, MC took a chance at the three locations Belphie usually napped. Nope, not in the Planetarium nor in his room. “The attic!” Feeling like a track star, MC raced to their destination to indeed find the weary demon fast asleep. Still! They secretly seethed at the absolute lack of consideration. “Belphie!” MC pouted while poking his cheek, but the demon barely stirred. “Belphie, I got the notes you asked for. You need to wake up before you sleep through the entire day. What if Lucifer finds out?” 

Without warning, a pair of strong arms pulled MC into bed and held them in a tight embrace. Belphie’s eyes opened with a mischievous grin. “Trying to take advantage of me while I’m asleep? That’s not nice.” he teased while planting soft kisses on MC’s cheek and lips. 

“W-Who is taking advantage?! You’re the one who slept in.” MC blushed deeply.

Belphie gave the human an oblivious look. “Did I?” he asked in an off-handed tone. 

“Ngh. Y-You did! You were supposed to meet me during lunch to collect the notes from the lessons you missed. Rem--ah! W-What are you doing?” MC stammered as Belphie flipped the position so he could be on top. Their heart began to beat wildly as Belphie stared at them with vulgar eyes. “D-Don’t do what you’re thinking…” 

“What am I thinking?” the weary demon chuckled wickedly, before popping open the buttons of MC’s uniform one by one. He then raised their shirt above their nipples and ran his tongue seductively from MC’s belly up to their neck. “Tell me, what am I thinking?” Belphie questioned once more. The human had no time to respond as they felt the weary demon’s hand venture past the waistband of their pants. They trembled at the sensation, shutting their eyes tight as their inner thighs grew wet. “I can tell you what you’re thinking.” MC yelped as a strategic finger was then inserted, followed by another. Breathy moans soon filled the room and Belphie didn’t hesitate to take the opportunity to slide his tongue into the aroused human’s open mouth. Entangling his tongue with theirs’ in a heated kiss. The human could feel themself growing hotter and hotter. The kiss. The finger fucking. It was beginning to overwhelm them. “Hn. Better than that idiot Mammon, huh? Say it.” 

“Ah. S-So good.” were the only words MC could manage as they felt Belphie’s fingers quicken with each twist and turn. 

“Say it.” Belphie demanded in an impatient tone, before sinking his teeth into MC’s neck adjacent to Mammon’s mark. 

The pleasure proved to be too much. “Mmnn! OH Belphie! Yes more! I-I’m close! D-Don’t stop! I-I’m--” MC whimpered as they began to unravel, when out of the corner of their eye they spotted something that managed to escape their attention before. A blinking red light peeking through a pile of nearby rubbish. Their eyes instantly narrowed in realization before they pushed the weary demon off of them, causing him to tumble off the bed and onto the floor in a pit of confusion. “STAY!” the human shouted while fixing their uniform. Belphie felt his body grow incredibly heavy and like an anvil smashed against the floor. After fixing their attire, MC moved the attic clutter out of the way to indeed find Belphie’s D.D.D recording. “Y-You jerk! You were recording us?!” they shrieked in embarrassment. Deleting the erotic video.

Belphie grumbled as he lifted his head from the floor, irritated at being caught. “What’s the big deal? It’s fine for Mammon, but not me?” 

“W-What?! I didn’t r-record anything with Mammon!”

Belphie cut his eyes to the side with a cute pout. “Yeah right. Liar. I don’t understand why you’re acting like you weren’t into it. I didn’t even put my dick in yet and you were ready to cream yourself.” MC gritted their teeth, face twisted red in utter humiliation. “Oh Belphie, don’t stop. It feels so good.” the weary demon imitated. “Apparently, I was doing more than my stupid brother.” 

MC inhaled then exhaled, successfully calming themself before casually walking towards the door. “Stay.” they instructed simply, causing Belphie to faceplant against the floor once more. Floor cracked, the weary demon laid there in his own pain and misery. “Return my notes when you’re done.” After leaving the room, MC attempted to check their D.D.D for any messages when it dawned on them. “Damnit. Lucifer has my D.D.D. Hmph, I swear if that idiot jerk Mammon or Asmo shared any pics of me, I am going to end them.” MC quietly promised themself. Having wasted their entire lunch hour fooling around with Belphie, MC attended their remaining lessons with an empty stomach. With school finally over, they decided to grab a quick snack before going to Lucifer’s study. In the kitchen, Beel was happily munching away on a snack of his own. Failing to realize MC’s presence, the human snuck behind the famished demon and grabbed a handful of his muscular pecs. Beel blushed deeply, startled by the sudden yet familiar hands fondling his chest. “Hi there, hungry boy~” MC sang in a teasing voice. 

“Oh, MC it's only you. You scared me. I thought you were Lucifer.” Beel sighed in relief. 

MC giggled at Beel’s adorable statement. “You let Lucifer grab on your chest like that?” 

“W-Well no. Lucifer wouldn’t do something like that once I think about it. He’s just been lecturing me a lot about my overeating lately. Anyways, I’m glad you’re here. There’s this recipe from the human world I really wanted to try with you. I downloaded it on my D.D.D.” Beel beamed as he showed MC the recipe. “It’s called a Carrot Cake Trifle.” 

“Oooo. This does look delicious, but it takes 4 hours to make. We should set a day aside and make it together.”

“I would like that.” Beel smiled. At that moment, the sound of MC’s stomach interrupted the conversation. “Are you hungry? I made some sandwiches if you want one.” 

“A-Are you sure?” MC asked, embarrassed they were exposed by their stomach. 

“Of course. Food always tastes better when you eat it with someone else.” Beel insisted. MC thanked him and gladly took one of the sandwiches that towered on the famished demon’s plate. The two then silently enjoyed each other’s company as they ate, before Beel decided to break the silence. “S-So you and Mammon have been spending a lot of time together.” 

MC shot Beel a skeptical look. “Why do you say that? Have you seen anything?” 

Beel averted his eyes in embarrassment, finding this conversation difficult to continue for some reason. “N-No, nothing in particular. It’s just something I’ve noticed is all.”

“Don’t lie!” MC pouted. “If you know something Beel then tell me.” they whined while giving him the best puppy dog eyes they could muster. A deep blush crept on Beel’s face as MC inched closer and closer. So close to the point where the famished demon could feel the human’s breath tickle the skin on his cheek. 

Beel found himself crumbling. “I-I-I...gotta go to practice.” he announced abruptly. “I-I’ll see you later, MC. Thanks for eating with me. Love you, Bye!” 

“Beel wait!” MC begged as they watched a flustered Beel bump into the wall, before rushing out the kitchen door. Ok, something was definitely up now. The human had to get their D.D.D back at all costs. After shoveling down the rest of their meal and cleaning up their mess, MC decided that it was time to face the final boss himself, Lucifer. They placed a hand on their chest in an attempt to calm their rapidly beating heart, but it was to no avail. After standing in front of the prideful demon’s study for a good five minutes, they mustered up the courage to give it a few good knocks, but there was no answer. “Lucifer.” they called out, before deciding to slowly open the door. “--you w-wanted to see me.” Instead of being greeted by the alluring presence of the fallen angel, MC was met with a dangling Mammon, strung up by a rope, hanging from the ceiling. “MAEMAE?!!” MC shrieked in terror. 

“Oh great. It’s you, babe. I th-thought ya was Lucifer for a second.” 

“What happened?” 

“Um. Beats me. It was crazy. I was gettin’ that clock for ya l-l-like I promised, then out of nowhere he shows up. He was like some kinda wild beast or somethin’. He said some crazy shit a-about payin’ for my sins. He then kidnapped me, hung me from the ceiling and left. Sayin’ he was gonna come back with a special surprise. Ya gotta help me before he comes back.” Mammon pleaded desperately. 

“Ok. Let me see if I can find something to cut you down wi--” MC’s immediately halted their search to give the greedy demon a fierce look. “Wait a minute. Did you tell your brothers something weird? They’ve been acting strange all day.” 

Mammon began to sweat bullets, making himself look guilty. “W-Whaddya mean?” 

“Mammon!” MC whined cutely while hitting the comically hanging demon with a barrage of playful slaps. 

“A’right! Y-You looked so cute l-l-last night when you fell asleep in my arms...so I took a pic of us and showed them. ‘Kay!” Mammon confessed. “Sorry…”

“So you didn’t tell them that we made a sex tape?” 

Mammon’s blush intensified tenfold. “S-S-s-s-sex t-tape?? It’s not like I...wouldn’t. I n-never have, b-but if ya really w-want to make one...t-then I guess I have no choice.” the greedy demon claimed while wearing a smug grin, but MC could see right through it. Could this guy get anymore hopelessly adorable. “Listen...I a-ain’t say nothing about a s-sex tape. Promise.”

A small smile crept on MC’s lips. “Stay.” The sudden weight on Mammon’s body caused the rope to snap and fall into MC’s arms bridal style. “You’re so cute sometimes.” MC commented before giving the greedy demon an innocent kiss on the cheek. 

“I a-ain’t c-cute! If ya keep up ya flirtin’ then I w-won’t be able to hold back and it's gonna be yer fault!” Mammon stated in a shy tone. 

“Later. Get out of here, before Lucifer comes back.” Mammon nodded vigorously, before quickly returning MC’s kiss and thanking them for the help. Once he was gone, MC resumed the search for their D.D.D, which was fortunately just stashed away in Lucifer’s desk drawer. After checking the device, they were met with an absurd amount of notifications. “Oh, boy.” they stated, mentally preparing themself for the storm. 

[ (()) No Idiots Allowed 6 ]

Asmo: OMG guess who made a sex tape??~ 

Levi: You have me stumped. I can’t possibly imagine who. Does his name start with an ‘A’ by chance and is a sex-crazed narcisstist? 

Asmo: Haha, you’re so funny. However, it’s not mine actually. But if you’re interested in seeing some real raunchy shit featuring yours truly, all you have to do is ask. <3 *kisses*

Levi: I’m good.

Satan: More than good. 

Asmo: You guys are mean! D: Anyways, it’s Mammon and MC. LOL

Lucifer: ....

Levi: ……………….

Satan: ………………….

Beel: ……..

Belphie: ….you’re joking. 

Asmo: LMFAO! I wish I was. I was there after all. 

Levi: AND YOU DIDN'T STOP IT???

Asmo: It was hot LOL Who do you think was the cameraman? 

Belphie: I bet it was the shortest video ever. Probably lasted like 2 minutes. 

Levi: LMFAO!!

Satan: And the first minute and 30 seconds was Mammon trying to figure out where to put his dick. 

Levi: *HYSTERICALLY LAUGHING* 

Beel: ...I never wished this on anyone, but I hope Mammon gets food poisoning. 

Asmo: Jeez Beel. Lol 

[ (()) The Demon Brothers 7 ]

Belphie: Hey Mammon. Fuck you. 

Mammon: Huh? 

Satan: Sleep with one eye open, you asshole. 

Mammon: W-why? 

Levi: I hope you die in unimaginable debt! 

Mammon: That’s not funny!

Beel: Be careful of what you eat from now on. 

Mammon: What the hell is goin’ on?!! Whadid I do???

Asmo: *giggles wickedly* <3

Mammon: Asmo?! Ya bitch, what ya tell them?? Whatever he said. It ain’t true guys. HONEST!

Levi: LIAR! RURI-CHAN ALARM CLOCK STEALER!!

Belphie: Fucking creep! You were with MC last night? 

Mammon: Oh that. Yea. What of it? Jealous? LOL

Satan: Jealous? Of a pity fuck? Hardly. It’s sad actually. 

Mammon: Haha. Does this look like a pity fuck? *posts pic of him and MC cuddled in bed together. MC fast asleep in his arms* 

Beel: Gross. 

Asmo: Hm. I like this pic better. *posts pic of himself throwing up the peace sign while an unaware naked Mammon and MC is standing in the background. Mammon pressed up against MC while kissing on their neck*

Mammon: WHAT THA FUCK ASMO??? WHEN YA TAKE THAT?? 

Asmo: *kisses* Textbook Petty. <3

“Breaking and Entering. How bold of you.” stated a sudden sultry yet ominous voice. 

MC screamed. They could feel their heart leap up into their throat. The human turned to see Lucifer towering over them. His blood red eyes boring holes into their very soul. “L-L-Lucifer. H-Hi.” MC stammered stupidly, eyes shifting nervously around the room. With a gentle hand, the prideful demon lifted MC’s head so they could make eye contact. 

“Hello indeed. Where’s Mammon, pet?” Lucifer questioned, but the human could tell the eldest brother was in no mood for nonsense. 

“M-Mammon?” MC reiterated. Those eyes. Those stunning red eyes that attracted yet intimidated MC at the same time. They were at a loss for words. Without thinking, they leaned in for a kiss but were given a chuckle instead. 

Amused by MC’s now erotic expression, Lucifer teased the human by caressing their cheek, causing them to tremble. They didn’t hesitate to lean into the fallen angel’s hand. “Can I assume that you let him go?” MC nodded. “Then I guess you’re willing to accept his punishment in his place.” MC nodded once more. Not caring how, they yearned to be touched by the prideful demon. “I’m not as easy as my brothers. You will learn that it’s a privilege to lie in my bed. And I won’t need silly marks on your neck to prove that you’re mine.” A sadistic grin painted his lips as Lucifer slid his thumb into MC’s mouth. The human quivered at his action and didn’t waste time to lustfully suck on the appendage. “First, I’ll plague your thoughts. Then your body will crave me. Any interaction will do. You’ll beg at my feet like a good human. The very sight of me will drive you into a wild fit of unimaginable desire. I’ll have your heart then your very soul. Only then will I give you my love.” MC whimpered pathetically as Lucifer then removed his finger. “You may go now.” 

‘What a fucking tease!’ MC mentally shouted. 

Days passed since then, surprisingly without incident and everyone gathered in Levi’s room for the House of Lamentation: Game Night. It was a tradition MC always looked forward to, especially after a week of tiresome lessons. It was great. A night of endless gaming, drinks, snacks and trash talking. All dressed up in their pajamas, MC snuggled in an available spot between Beel and Levi, much to Mammon’s dissatisfaction. “Alright! The game for tonight is ‘Demon King’!” Levi announced with much enthusiasm. 

“What’s that?” Belphie yawned. “It better not be one of those overly complicated games you force us to play.” 

Levi gave his signature chuckle at the remark, before pulling out a stack of playing cards. “It’s a card game.” 

“Wah~ No fair. Everyone knows Mammon is good at this sort of thing. Isn’t that kind of a disadvantage for the rest of us?” Asmo pouted. 

“Sucks to suck.” Mammon stated with a smug grin. 

“You would know a lot about ‘sucking’. Wouldn’t you?” Satan countered. 

“W-What is that s’pose to mean?!!” Mammon asked cluelessly. 

“Will everyone just shut up so I can explain the rules!” Levi whined, successfully silencing the rowdy bunch. “Okay. This game is based on luck. So what we do is take the 4 Kings out and each round we’ll shuffle one King card amongst seven random cards from the deck. Then with the cards laid out and face down on the table we each grab one and whoever has the King collects all the cards that round. Which we’ll call peasants. But if someone manages to get a Queen. The King must split the peasant cards equally with that person. If you pull a Jack, that person must forfeit half of their cards back to the deck. If you pull a Joker, you must forfeit all your cards. Whoever has the most peasants under their rule by the time the deck runs out of cards is the Almighty Demon King. Understand?” 

“Hmm. Interesting. What if multiple players have the same amount of peasant cards?” Satan questioned.

“Then we do a bonus round of King v King.” Levi answered. 

“Is there a prize?” Lucifer added in curiosity. 

“I want *munchmunchmunch* a year's supply of pastries from Madame Screams.” Beel announced with a cheekful of snacks. 

“Fuck that!” Mammon shouted. “When I win, I want GRIMM or be treated to a limitless shoppin’ spree.” 

“I want a new pillow for napping.” Belphie added.

“Boooooring!~~” Asmo bellowed. “You guys are lame. How about the loser with the least amount of peasant cards becomes the servant to the rest of the players for an entire day?” The amorous demon suggested. All the brothers’ ears instantly perked at the proposal. “And the way we decide who goes first is in order from the Demon King to the person who was in second to last place.” 

“S-S-S-So if MC loses, th-then they’ll s-s-spend an entire day with me? D-Doing whatever I want?” Levi questioned shyly, hiding his redden face behind his hand. 

“Who says I’m going to lose?” MC grinned. 

“Well I definitely ain’t losing!” Mammon declared.

“We’ll see.” Lucifer smirked with an intimidating gleam in his eyes. 

“We will.” Satan agreed. 

Now pumped at the stakes, everyone made an undying declaration to win at all costs. Tears were shed, insults were shouted and prayers were made amongst the random cheers of victory after each round. The night carried on like this. MC indulged themself in snacks and drinks with the brothers until they collapsed in a drunken exhausted heap on the floor. The next morning they mysteriously but thankfully awoke in their bed. Feeling groggy and a bit hungover, MC glanced around their bedroom to discover they were in fact alone. Strange, usually one brother would sneak into their bed at least every other night. At least they were able to properly rest. Bzzz. The sudden sound of their D.D.D grabbed MC’s attention. The brightness from the device stung their eyes as they read the message. 

[ House of Lamentation 8 ]

Asmo: Morning my pretty little loser~ <3 

Monday: Leviathan (2nd place)  
Tuesday: Asmodeus (3rd place)   
Wednesday: Satan (4th place)   
Thursday: Beelzebub (5th place)   
Friday: Belphegor (6th place)   
Saturday: Mammon (7th place)   
Sunday: Lucifer (Demon King) 

MC’s face turned grim as the realization dawned on them. Nothing could describe the absolute dread they felt in that instant. Having no choice but to accept defeat, the human buried their face into their pillow. “Fuck.”


	2. Level 1: Leviathan

It was officially Monday. The start of a new day and according to the demon brothers, the start of a Devildom holiday. A week long holiday known as ‘Beast666 Week’. It was recently written into Devildom law by Diavlo, himself, that during the middle of the school year it was mandatory that students take a break and recharge just in time for the end of the year exams. Students of RAD even received discounts at stores and restaurants. It all seemed a bit too convenient in MC’s opinion, but they decided not to question it. A vacation was a vacation after all, even if they had to technically slave around the entire week. While humming a soft tune to themself, they did a once over of their hair and clothes in the bathroom mirror. Leviathan wasn’t specific about what to wear, just something casual and comfortable but that didn’t mean MC couldn’t look cute. Feeling a bit satisfied with their appearance and after giving themself a confident wink, they turned around just to bump into an unexpected figure. MC shrieked in terror before giving the intruder a hard smack to the face, causing them to cry out and tumble to the floor. 

“OW! W-Whaddya do that for?!” Mammon sobbed. 

“M-Mammon?! You almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing in my bathroom?” MC frowned while clutching their rapidly beating chest. 

The greedy demon pouted as he rubbed his now sore cheek. “I-I was just seein’ what ya was up to. Ya know. Ya lookin’ pretty cute and stuff for your day with Levi. Ya excited about it or somethin’?” 

MC rolled their eyes at Mammon’s obvious jealousy. “That’s why you snuck into my bathroom and tried to scare me half to death?” 

“W-Well, no. I also came to warn ya.” Mammon countered. “Ya should be groveling at my feet and kissin’ em for how considerate The Great Mammon is, human.” 

“Warn me?” MC questioned, a bit concerned. 

“Yea...I mean just imagine what everyone is gonna say when yer all boo’d up in town with another demon!” Mammon exclaimed with his hand placed nervously to his lips. 

“What are they going to say?” MC questioned with a bit of mischief in their tone. 

A blush crept on Mammon’s face. “Y-Ya know.” 

“I don’t.” MC emphasized with sly innocent eyes.

“Rumors start okay! A-And everyone already seen ya cuddled up with me FIRST, s-s-so I’m just sayin’ if yer seen holdin’ hands or kissin’ on my brothers, everyone at RAD might think yer THAT type of human. Ya know how they love to talk! Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” Mammon insisted. 

“Is this your way of telling me that if I go out with Levi, then you’re going to spread rumors about me, Mammon?” MC questioned simply. 

“W-W-What?! Don’t be stu--” Mammon stammered as he struggled to catch his words, dark skin burning in embarrassment. “Y-Ya know what, fine! Go out with that fuckin’ nerd. See if I care! I got better things to do with my time than worry about some foolish human. See ya later! NOT! Mammoney OUT!” 

MC giggled to themself as they then watched the pouting Mammon stomp out of the room while grumbling to himself. “He’s so cute when he gets jealous like that.” The human checked their D.D.D for the time and was elated to find out it was still 15 minutes before the scheduled meeting time with Levi. After deciding it was best to be early than late and a bit thrilled to see what Levi had in store for them, MC headed towards the envious demon’s bedroom. On the way, as if it was the work of fate itself, MC noticed the back of a familiar demon. With their hand placed on their chest, calming their now jittery heart and after smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles on their outfit, MC strutted towards the unaware figure with their head held high. “M-Morning, Lucifer.” Fuck! They stuttered. 

Ruby red eyes looked towards MC with a light smile. “Good morning.” 

MC mentally pouted at being overlooked, but managed to keep an unbothered expression. They worked hard on this outfit and Lucifer didn’t even pretend to be interested. “You know, we have to stop meeting like this. If coincidences like this keep happening, I’m going to think you’re stalking me or something.” MC stated with a teasing giggle. 

“Oh?” Lucifer remarked with a playful gleam in his eyes. “But you were the one who called out and ran up to me from behind, so wouldn’t it be you doing the stalking?” 

MC became flustered at the accusation. “I-I-I u-uh um. Hmph. I’m heading to Levi’s room and this is the direction I had to go anyway.” Damn, he was clever. MC cleared their throat in an attempt to pull themself together and decided on a change of subject. “S-So, I passed out during Game Night the other day and I don’t remember much. Did anything interesting happen?” 

“Besides you almost losing to Mammon--” Lucifer answered, which earned him an embarrassed glare from MC. “No. It went as expected. Which was slightly disappointing because the game itself was intriguing to say the least, but I guess I wanted a bit more of a challenge. In the end, everyone drank too much Demonus but fortunately things didn’t get too rambunctious. It was a very enjoyable evening.” the prideful demon smiled wholeheartedly. 

MC’s heart melted at that sinfully gorgeous smile. “S-Speaking of which. I heard you won Demon King. Congratulations.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I-I was just a bit surprised when Asmo texted me the list saying I was to meet up with Levi first when you had won the game and he got second place.” 

Lucifer chuckled wickedly. “Does that disappoint you?” 

MC looked away at being exposed once again. If this sadistic mind game the prideful demon was playing continued, the human will surely be reduced to a puddle. “N-No no no no. J-Just wondering.”

“Well if you must know, I chose to go last out of consideration.” 

“Eh? Why?” The question came off way more whiny than MC wanted to admit. 

Lucifer came to an abrupt stop which caught MC off guard. The prideful demon turned to them then lifted the blushing human’s face with the motion of his fingers, causing their gazes to meet. “Because my inquisitive pet, if I were to go first there would be nothing left of you for my brothers.” he stated simply. Weak. MC felt their knees grow incredibly weak. They were swooned to the point where they couldn’t even form a response. “I would love to continue our chat, but you’ve caught me at a rather unfortunate time. Bye for now.” Lucifer dismissed himself, gently caressing MC’s heated cheek before carrying on. 

Damn that prideful demon and his captivating ways! After regaining their composure, MC resumed their short walk to Levi’s room. The human checked their appearance in the mirror of their D.D.D one final time before giving the door a few light knocks. “Levi. Levi, I’m here.” 

“Pass phrase?” Levi demanded from inside his room. 

MC smiled. “The second lord…”

“...attempted to steal the Lord of Corruption’s platypus, which could lay golden eggs…”

“...having incurred the wrath of the Lord of Corruption for his misdeed…” MC giggled. 

“...it was ordered that the second Lord would be forever dubbed The Lord of Fools.” Levi finished. MC watched as the door slowly cracked open and a cute yet sullen eye stared back at them. 

“Hi. Hi. Ready for our date?” MC asked cheerfully. “I’m really looking forward to this. You’re rarely ever in the mood to leave your room, so I’m pretty anxious to know where we’re going.” The human cocked an eyebrow at the now partially exposed Levi quivering mercilessly behind his bedroom door. “W-What’s wrong?” 

“OOOOO WOAHHH! D-Do N-n-Normies always look as radiant as y-y-y-y-you?” Levi questioned timidly with a heavy dark blush, earning a giggle from MC.   
“Was that a compliment? Thank you. Come out of there so I can see what you look like silly.” 

Sweating bullets was an understatement as the envious demon’s eyes darted from side to side. “Dammit! D-D-Dammit ALL! I shouldn’t have let my competitive spirit get the best of me d-during that game. Th-Then y-y-you wouldn’t be forced to hang around a stupid, gloomy and gross otaku l-l-like me all day. I bet you wish you were w-w-with someone cool like Lucifer or Beel. O-Or someone fun like Asmo or that idiot Mammon. Or smart like Satan and Belphie.” 

MC laughed at Levi’s false assumptions. “Or someone who is all three like Levi.” they teased with a slick grin. 

“L-L-L-L-L-L-Like m-m-m-m-m-me? You r-really mean that?” 

“Of course. You’re my first Master of the week, which means you had to outsmart all your brothers. I think that’s pretty cool and smart of you. Not to mention, you’re always the one recommending fun games for everyone to play. Life will be boring here without you.” MC said with a genuine smile. Levi teared up at the declaration, before stepping out of his room and locking the door behind him. He even took an extra step to curse the door just in case a certain greedy asshole tried to sneak in while he was away. “So what’s on the agenda today Master?” 

“M-M-Master? M-Me?” Levi stammered nervously. The human nodded with a bright smile. “W-well I’ve always w-wanted to go on a date with y-you like the romance anime I watch. We’d go to a cafe, a nice walk, maybe to the park. I m-mean if you want to!” 

“Your wish is my command.” MC saluted. “Would you like to hold my hand?” Levi gave a fierce nod as he held out a trembling hand and the human didn’t hesitate to grab onto the offered appendage. Intertwining their fingers with Levi’s. Devildom was livelier than ever as the couple made their way through town. Shop owners were in the streets beckoning them to come to their establishments. Elaborate signs and decorations were posted everywhere listing exclusive deals for Beast666 Week and the delicious aromas tortured MC’s stomach. “Ooooo this is so cool, huh Levi? Where should we go? What should we do first?” 

Levi gulped as MC wrapped themself around his arm, looking up at him with glistening eyes of anticipation. “u-Um...wherever is fine I guess. I hate how the streets are so crowded. This was the worst time to go out, b-but I really wanted to impress you and show you a g-good time.” the envious demon sulked, before coming to a realization. “Oh h-how about Devil*Cade?”

“What’s Devil*Cade?” 

Levi beamed at the question. “It’s ONLY the most popular arcade here in Devildom! It has over 200 different games, holds yearly events where you can meet other fans and popular DevilTubers and even has showings for well-known anime. They also have some sweet rare prizes there, too. Highly exclusive stuff. W-w-want to check it out with me?” 

“You bet!” 

The couple squealed with glee once they arrived at the arcade. It was like a nirvana for nerds, gamers and shut-in otakus alike. The place was packed as expected, but that didn’t seem to bother the envious demon one bit. Unable to control his excitement, Levi grabbed onto MC’s hand and manouveured them with ease through the crowd of people and towards one of his favorite games: ZombieVamp Killer 7. “BEHOLD my dear sweet MC, one of the greatest games in all of Devildom! Question. What’s better than zombies? What’s better than vampires? ZOMBIEVAMPS! The rules are simple, but fun. Clear the screen of the zombie bloodsuckers before they reach your player. But be careful, they get faster with each level. Wanna go first?” 

MC gave a timid nod, before picking up the plastic gun attached to the machine. They fired at each menace jumping at them at a very comically slow speed. As promised, the ZombieVamps became faster and faster with each level and soon it was hard for MC to keep up. “Dammit! They’re jumping all over me!” 

“OOOOO WoAH! GO MC GO!” Levi cheered. “Don’t hesitate! When you get a shot, pull the trigger! Aim for the head! AIM FOR THE HEAD!” 

“Oh no. They’re too fast and I’m running out of lives.” MC groaned. Just when they were about to give up, they felt Levi press up against them from behind. The envious demon then placed his hands ontop of MC’s and guided their aim. The human watched in absolute astonishment as Levi killed each ZombieVamp with headshot after headshot like some kind of skilled marksman. Keeping up with their ever increasing speed with no problem. MC blushed at the intimate and unexpected position and gazed up to see the unbreakable focus on Levi’s face. A crowd gathered to watch the couple as they raked in points like it was nothing until the game ended with a vicious high score of over a 20million. “Alright! That was so fucking awesomel!” MC erupted in a cheer along with the various onlookers. Levi grabbed a card out of his pocket and placed it against a scanning pad on the machine. “What’s that?” 

“Oh...it’s my player’s card. I’m already a member here. It’s how you collect tickets, so you can get prizes.” Levi explained, a bit embarrassed by all the attention. 

MC laughed at the blushing demon, before planting a sweet kiss on his lips. “Oh, Master you were SO KEWL!” 

Levi’s entirety grew incredibly hot at the public display of affection. “w-w-w-w-W-w-w-what a-are...k-k-ki-kissing--” 

The human took a hold of the flustered, stammering demon and led him away from the machine. “Come on, Levi. Let’s play some more!” MC smiled. After hours of various gameplay and even developing somewhat of a fanbase, the two decided it was time to turn in their tickets and grab some lunch. MC even had the honor of choosing the prizes. An oversized stuffed goldish, they named Henry the 3rd and matching couple T-shirts. MC’s saying ‘Notice me, Senpai’ and Levi’s simply stating ‘Senpai’. “Where would you like to eat, Master? Wait, didn’t you say you wanted to go to a cafe?” MC questioned, but became curious when they received no reply. “Levi?” They turned around to see Levi trembling in the sea of people on the busy street, Henry the 3rd strategically strapped to his back. MC quickly ran to the envious demon and intertwined their fingers once more with a bright smile. “Don’t leave me alone. What if I get lost?” MC pouted, earning a feeble nod from Levi. If it was one thing Levi despised, it was crowds, but he seemed to find them a bit more tolerable with MC around. Luck was on their side, as the couple managed to find a quaint cafe that wasn’t so overwhelmed by the town’s celebration. Sitting at an available booth by the window, MC snuggled up close to Levi despite his embarrassment with Henry the 3rd sitting across from them. 

“Aww what a cute couple. It’s so rare to see a demon and human together. It’s actually pretty refreshing.” the server complimented while greeting the table. MC gave the server a cheeky grin while Levi attempted to hide his reddened face behind his arm. “What can I get for you today? And let me say we’re having a special just for Beast666 Week. Screaming Skull Pizza and Blood Berry Milkshake combo for half the price.” 

“W-w-we’ll take that.” Levi ordered. 

“Two straws for the milkshake please!” MC chimed in. Levi could feel his heart racing at the thought of him sharing a singular milkshake with MC. He couldn’t believe it. Not only was he having a date like a total normie, but it was like something straight out of his favorite romance anime: ‘I’m in Love with the Pretty Neighbor Next Door, Who's Secretly A Succubus’. Everything was so perfect. 

“Coming right up.” the server assured with a polite smile, before taking her leave. 

“Hey. I thought I saw some familiar faces.” 

MC looked up to see Satan approach their table and Levi immediately frowned. “Oh hi Satan, what are you doing here?” 

“Besides breaking the agreement.” Levi hissed.

“Eh agreement?” MC questioned, completely puzzled. 

Satan simply chuckled at his brother’s obvious irritation. “Well after your unfortunate demise during Game Night, we all came to an agreement that no one would ruin or intervene during someone’s turn.” the wrathful demon explained. 

“Oh. I don’t remember that at all. I must have been really out of it.” MC gave a sheepish laugh, while rubbing the back of their neck in embarrassment.

“And as you can see, we’re in the middle of MY turn so you can fuck off now.” Levi said while glaring daggers at Satan. 

Satan rolled his eyes, not finding Levi’s threats intimidating in the slightest. “Calm down. I was only dropping in for a cup of coffee while doing some shopping.” he insisted. Emphasizing his innocence while holding up a plastic bag with a cat label on it. 

MC looked at the bag in curiosity. “Where did you go? A pet shop? Did Lucifer finally allow you to get a pet?” 

Satan laughed at MC’s question, which earned him a confused expression from the human. “One. I don’t NEED Lucifer’s permission to do anything and two yeah something like that. These are preparations for my new pet I’m getting in a couple days.” the wrathful demon smiled innocently. 

“Wow. Cool. I can’t wait to see em.” MC beamed.

“Yeah. Me too.” Satan chuckled wickedly as his eyes gleamed with a bit of mischief. “Well. I best be on my way. There’s still a few things on my list I have to get.” the wrathful demon said before turning on his heel. “Oh by the way, I can assure you this encounter was pure coincidence on my part so don’t try anything you’ll regret when it’s my turn, but I can’t vouch for him. See you later.” 

“Him?” MC asked with a raised eyebrow as they watched Satan walk away. The couple then turned and immediately shrieked in absolute terror as they saw Mammon’s face pressed up against the window from outside. His face distorted as he bawled his eyes out at the sight of MC cuddled up against Levi. His tears and snot staining the glass as he clawed at the window like a lunatic. “M-MaeMae?!” 

“W-What is tis PAIN *sniff* in my chest...tis pressure on my lungs...tis AGONY?? Is it *sniff* HEARTBREAK?? Is he everythin’ ya ever wanted?! Does he kiss ya or hold ya better than ME?! Can he dick ya down like I can??? HE CAN’T! He can’t dick ya down the way I can! What does that greasy FUCKIN’ nerd have that I don’t??? *sniff* T-Tell me!” Mammon sobbed uncontrollably as he shamelessly slobbered all over the cafe window. Feeling secondhand embarrassment and attempting to hide away from the attentive audience around them, MC sunk as low as they could in their seat. 

“THERE YOU ARE!” seethed a random demon dressed in restaurant attire as they took hold of Mammon by the collar of his shirt. “Your break ended almost 40 minutes ago! Back to work, you lazy bum!!” Levi and MC watched, totally speechless as the demon then drug the crying Mammon away and disappeared into the crowded street. 

MC gave a nervous laugh as their server returned with their order, wearing a very awkward expression after witnessing the show the greedy demon put on. “Ehehe. Th-Thank you.” The human salivated at the meal placed in front of them. “Wow. It looks so yummy. Right Levi?” Famine was replaced with worry after MC witnessed the downhearted look on the envious demon’s face. “Senpai, what’s wrong?” 

Levi let out a distressed sigh. “M-Mammon’s right. I am a greasy good-for-nothing otaku, but I thought despite it all I could still have a fun date with you. Was I wrong? I bet you w-w-wish you were with Satan or Mammon instead of boring ole’ me.” 

With a soft smile, MC connected their lips with Levi’s in a heated kiss, even going to the length of slipping in a bit of tongue. “Oh Senpai, you’re so silly sometimes. I’m here because I want to be whether you won a stupid card game or not. I’m having a wonderful time. And just so you know, I think the way you stood up to Satan like that was some real next level Alpha shit.” The envious demon quaked at the bold human’s flirtatious actions. Levi’s body was so hot, he could feel himself melting. MC merely laughed at the shy demon, before wrapping his arm around their shoulder and snuggling up to him once more. The remainder of the couple’s afternoon resumed uninterrupted. The two shared a wholesome chat while eating. Levi even managed to keep it together while sharing a milkshake with the human. They went on a brief walk, hand in hand, enjoying the sites and stopped at Akuzon for a few items. Well, Levi’s definition of a few. Soon everything was too much to carry and the couple returned to the House of Lamentation with an armful of souvenirs. Hoping to sneak to his room with MC without being noticed, Levi peeked inside to confirm that the coast was clear. But it was to no avail as Asmodeus caught the stealthy couple in the hall. 

“Hey~ Where are you two sneaking off to? Did you get me anything?” Asmo sang. 

“No.” Levi answered bluntly, before pushing past his amorous brother. 

“Hmph. How inconsiderate and I was going to show you these funny pics I took of Mammon. He came home crying his eyes out earlier like a little girl. He locked himself in his room and won’t talk to anyone. He’s been in there for hours now. I think he got fired from his new part-time job or something. It was so hilariously pathetic.” Asmo explained, trying to control his laughter. 

“Text them to me and you shall be thoroughly rewarded.” Levi promised with an evil grin. 

“Will do~” Asmo winked. 

Once the couple arrived at Levi’s room, the envious demon was happy to see the spell on his door wasn’t triggered. Damn, Mammon must have been really upset to miss an obvious opportunity. But he wasn’t complaining. Feeling his heart race in his chest, Levi suddenly turned to MC and mustered up the courage to ask a question that’s been on his mind the entire walk home. “h-Hey...we s-s-still have some t-time left t-together. W-Would you like to come inside and m-maybe watch a movie with me?” 

MC gave Levi a sly grin. “Master, are you asking me to spend the night in your room?”   
Levi instantly flushed red. “NO! I-I-I me-mean yes...I meant i-i-if you want, that would be cool. I-It’s w-whatever, you know. S-Sorry, was it weird of me to ask? T-talking to normies is so hard.” 

“I would love to.” 

A huge smile painted Levi’s face. “Kewl!” The envious demon inhaled then exhaled, feeling a sudden rush of energy flow through his body, before pushing open his bedroom door. “After you.” MC happily trudged inside with their armful of souvenirs. “Y-You can put those on the table over there. I’ll sort through them later. Thanks for helping. So what kind of movie are you in the mood for? I recently bought a shounen anime that's really action packed. The storyline is amazing and it has a bunch of popular voice actors. I think you’ll appreciate the art style and animation a lot. I even heard it was nominated for a few awards.” 

MC’s eyes wandered aimlessly around the room, when their focus landed on a mannequin placed in the corner. On it was a gorgeous black two-piece outfit made out of lace. “What’s this?” MC questioned as their hands admired the material. It could only be described as sexy. It was definitely not the usual cosplay Levi worked on.

“What’s wha-AH!” With lightening speed, Levi quickly placed himself between MC and the erotic display. “N-Nothing! J-j-j-just a side project I’ve been messing around with!” he insisted in embarrassment. 

“I think it’s beautiful.” 

“Y-You do?” 

“Yeah. Is it a character outfit?” 

“U-Um…” Levi hesitated as he pressed his index fingers together. “T-To be honest, I kinda made it for y-y-you…”

MC’s eyes glistened at the unexpected gift. “Really?!” 

Levi gave a timid nod in response. “L-Look, I don’t want you to get the wrong idea okay. S-So let me explain. I was watching a new episode of Magical Ruri Hanai: Demon Girl, it was a spectacular episode by the way. I highly recommend it, and during that specific ep Ruri-chan gets cursed with some crazy ecchi spell by an evil witch. The spell causes her to revert back to her older form and changes her into some scantily clad vixen who goes around causing mayhem and seducing the hearts of demons and humans alike. She was so unlike the normal moe Ruri-chan we all know and love, but I couldn’t help but find her bewitching. I’m so ashamed thinking such impure thoughts about my sweet Ruri-chan, but my heart swooned at this newfound villainous side of her. Plus her outfit was designed really well and I couldn’t help but to imagine what it would look like on you. So I made it on a whim. I know it’s g-gross, but you have to understand---” 

“How do I look?” MC asked with a seductive wink. Levi’s nose bled like a fountain after realizing while rambling, the human had taken the opportunity to slip on the very tempting outfit. “MASTER?” MC ran to the side of the twitching demon on the floor, but the shock proved to be too much for Levi. The outfit did leave little to the imagination. One could even see skin peeking through the lace and the material hugged the human’s figure just right. “Do you like it?” they questioned inching closer and closer to the envious demon, staring at him behind inviting eyes. Levi trembled wildly as MC then saddled his waist. “Who wore it better hmm~? Me or Ruri-chan?” the human giggled with the lick of their lips. Feeling overwhelmed by MC’s inescapable advances and charm, Levi decided to allow his body to answer that question while hiding his embarrassment behind his arms. “Oh Master~ naughty. Naughty.” the human teased while purposely grinding their lower half against Levi’s now hard dick. 

“A-Ah..nn d-don--” Levi’s voice hitched at MC’s lewd behavior. 

“Where do you want to put that? How about my mouth?~” The human then leaned forward, brushing their lips against Levi’s. “Or maybe master wants to put it somewhere a bit tighter.~<3” As Levi continued his futile attempt to hide his shame, MC licked at the envious demon’s tightly pursed lips, begging for an entrance. Levi’s lips slowly began to part and he moaned when he felt MC’s tongue wrap around his in a sloppy liplock. “Mmmn. Make me feel good, master.” they begged through the kiss while simultaneously rutting against the shy demon’s growing bulge. This was all happening so fast to the point where Levi found it difficult to keep up. He was trapped in a fog of lust. Reduced to a pile of insatiable desire. MC’s heated kiss then traveled from his lips and down his neck, before the human lifted his shirt and unbuckled the envious demon’s belt with one swift move. “Prepare yourself my sweet Leviathan for my first attack~.” 

“w-w-W-w-wha-AH!” A wanton moan filled the room. Levi’s lower half felt so weak. He peeked from behind his hands to see MC happily devouring his cock all the way to the hilt. The envious demon watched with labored breath as they then pulled back at such a painfully slow speed, making sure their wet tongue trailed behind before sucking on his already leaking tip. This position, this situation itself, was so incredibly erotic. No amount of XXX videos could prepare Levi for this. Here he was, lying on the floor with MC between his thighs, their ass in the air, sucking his dick while dressed as Ecchi Villainous Ruri-Chan. Not to mention, the human was wearing the craziest and most obvious ‘Fuck Me’ expression Levi had ever seen. This was a dream. It had to be. 

MC let out a wicked giggle. “Has the Almighty Leviathan, Avatar of Envy been subdued by my charm?~ Mwahaha” they teased. With skilled hands, the human gave Levi’s wet dick a few good pumps, before swallowing it once more. Humming in ecstasy as they felt it hit the back of their throat. Hot. Levi was starting to feel really hot. The smutty sounds of MC ravishing him whole filled his ears. It all felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. To MC’s surprise, Levi suddenly placed his hands on the top of their head and ushered them to suck faster. “Mmn mm nn” Their eyes widened as they could feel Levi’s dick throb with each motion. Levi whimpered at the pleasure, his body shook as he gave one final thrust upward. He held MC in place as he relieved himself into the back of the human’s throat. MC trembled at the feeling, but managed not to gag at the complete lack of oxygen as Levi rode out his orgasm. The envious demon’s hold soon relaxed and MC began to pull back off of his dick. The human then happily gulped down the remaining semen, before attempting to catch their breath. “Waahhh. That was a lot.~” There was no time to comprehend the situation as a familiar purple tail suddenly wrapped itself around MC’s torso. “Huh? What’s going on?” 

Having changed into his demon form, Levi positioned the confused human beneath him on the floor with the motion of his tail. “I-I bet you thought that was pretty funny, huh? Making me lose control like that by using your s-stupid NORMIE tactics!” the envious demon accused with a blatant frown and flustered face. “Well let’s s-s-see how you like it.” 

“Ahn! D-Damn you, Mast-ah!” MC moaned as Levi successfully removed their laced bottoms and spread their thighs apart. The envious demon then connected their lips in an awkward yet passionate kiss. His tail coiled around MC, locking their movements as he fingered and played with the human’s entrance with inexperienced movements. “L-Levi nnn.” Despite his obvious lack of skill, MC couldn’t help but find the teasing pleasurable. They didn’t even mind Levi’s messy method of kissing. What the envious demon lacked in sexual wisdom, he made up for in fervor. 

Unable to control his insistent excitement, Levi removed his fingers from inside MC and nervously positioned himself in front of their entrance, before simply shoving it in without any restraint. The human threw their head back, voice caught in their throat as they felt Levi’s dick go deeper and deeper. “W-WOW! Are all n-normies this hot? I-It feels really good.” MC’s toes curled, their erotic cries bounced off the walls as Levi didn’t waste any time and began to erratically thrust into the human’s intoxicating heat. Levi blushed as he watched MC unravel beneath him. Their eyes were teary and lidded in lust. He could feel MC’s body vibrate inside the confines of his tail and it seemed with every thrust, the human tightened around his dick. All this caused a new wave of confidence to flow through the envious demon. “Foolish normie! You underestimate the power of an Otaku. Did you really think you could defeat me with such lame moves? Me, Leviathan. Avatar of Envy. Beg your master for his forgiveness, NOW!” 

MC didn’t know if it was their hazy mind playing tricks on them, but it sounded like Levi’s voice had gotten drastically deeper with that last statement. After finding their own voice, the human whimpered out, “S-S-sorry master. P-please forgive this foolish mortal!” This was enough to throw the envious demon over the edge. “AH LEVI NO!” MC screamed in ecstasy as they felt him mercilessly abuse their sweet spot. Levi swallowed the human’s wanton pleas with another vulgar kiss. The envious demon was insatiable at this point. Licking and kissing whatever exposed piece of skin he could find. MC never thought Levi could make them feel so frail yet so desired. They then wrapped their legs around the demon’s waist, latching onto him as they felt their orgasm inch closer. “Ah! Ah! P-please m-more master...I-I’m cu--” The grip Levi’s tail had on MC’s torso tightened possessively as the intertwined couple both reached their limit. The human let out a shaky cry as they felt Levi fill them up once more. Feeling satisfied, Levi slowly removed himself from MC’s now abused hole. He then uncoiled his tail from around the human and held them in a loving embrace. A bit embarrassed by his actions. With a soft smile, MC gave him another tender kiss on the lips. “Looks like you were too powerful for me Almighty Leviathan. Avatar of Envy and Lord of Shadows.” 

Hearts instantly fluttered around Levi and consumed his eyes at the human’s declaration. “OOOO WoAH! I-I LOVE YOU ECCHI VILLAINOUS MC-CHAN!” MC laughed as the envious demon then nuzzled his face into their neck. 

[ (O) House of Lamentation 7 ]

Levi: *heart emoji* *heart emoji* *heart emoji* *heart emoji* *heart emoji* *heart emoji* 

Lucifer: I’m guessing someone had a good day. 

Belphie: This is creepy Levi. Even for you. 

Levi: AHAHAHAHA LOL Say what you will! Absolutely NOTHING can pierce the newfound joy and happiness I feel!!

Satan: Did your cafe date go well?

Beel: You went to a cafe? Did you bring anything back? :D

Asmo: Aww how cute. I’m happy for Levi. I would have personally chosen something a little more ‘adult’ but that’s just me. <3

Lucifer: It’s not everyday Leviathan leaves his room and actually enjoys it, so I’m happy for you as well. 

Mammon: How lame! What kinda VIRGIN gets excited ‘bout some dumb cafe date?! Bet he couldn’t even get passed holdin’ hands without sweatin’ everywhere and spazzin’ out. HAHA PATHETIC!

Belphie: Don’t you have a pillow to cry in, Mammon? LOL

Mammon: W-W-Whaddya talkin’ ‘bout? 

Beel: Did you bring anything back from the cafe, Levi? :( 

Levi: HAHA Trust me Mammon, while you were in your room crying with your dick in your hand, this ‘greasy fuckin’ nerd’ was busy, as you like to say, “dickin’ down” MC. FUCK YEAH! LOLOLOL

Asmo: NO WAY! This is hilarious! 

Mammon: …..

Satan: Did you hear that, Mammon? While you were busy crying alone in your room, Levi was screwing the love of your life. Damn. LOL

Beel: DID YOU BRING ANY FOOD BACK FROM THE CAFE, LEVI??? D:<

Belphie: Damn Mammon, you couldn’t be me. That’s tough. Cockblocked by the King of Nerds. 

Lucifer: There. There. Mammon you win some. You lose some, but you live to fight another day. 

Satan: Do you honestly believe that, Lucifer?

Lucifer: I don’t lose so that saying doesn’t apply to me.

Asmo: *posts a pic of Mammon crying while running to his room* When MC says they’re at the cafe with a ‘friend’. LOLOL

Mammon: FUCK YOU ASSHOLES, MAN!! *cries* I b-b-bet cha it didn’t even last long! 

Levi: It lasted longer than that weak ass sex tape. LOL

Satan: Crucified. 

Belphie: Burned. 

Asmo: Buried. 

Lucifer: R.I.P Mammon. 

Beel: *FOOD RAGE* CAFE???!!


End file.
